Sinusitis is a common condition, characterized by symptoms such as nasal discharge, facial and ear pressure and pain, headache, loss of smell, fever, cough and fatigue. Physiological clearing of paranasal sinuses is via mucociliary transport through the ostia (natural sinus openings into a nasal cavity). Disruption of this function, often associated with partial blockage of an ostium, allows stagnation of mucous secretions and alteration of pH and other physiologic parameters, making the sinus conditions more favorable to microbiological growth and, therefore, susceptible to sinusitis. Treatment of chronic sinusitis typically includes antibiotics, steroids, decongestants and, in some cases, surgical procedures such as lavage.